


Expressions of love

by AprilFooled



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Enjolras (Les Misérables), Asexual Relationship, M/M, but still, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFooled/pseuds/AprilFooled
Summary: Grantaire is devoted even as he struggles to express his devotion in words.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Expressions of love

Grantaire had many hobbies, many little occupations. He boxed, he played at cards and enjoyed dancing amongst other things. All these activities were best enjoyed with a partner, true, but not a partner who didn't like those things. Forcing someone who doesn't like to box is just assault; forcing someone to dance likewise and forcing someone to play at cards is plain sadism. After all punching bags were invented for a reason; some card games are made for one; anyone can dance alone if they happen to be brave enough.

Grantaire also greatly enjoyed sex. Enjolras, however, did not. 

So it was fortunate, really that Grantaire was blessed with two nimble hands and a vigorous imagination.

One afternoon before they quite knew what they were to each other Enjolras had turned to him and made it clear that he would not take offence if Grantaire sought “Physical release” elsewhere. Grantaire was astonished; it was against his very nature for in his heart of hearts Grantaire was a romantic. So he had laughed at the notion then got quite offended – to think that Enjolras cared so little for him that he would allow such disloyalty and had agreed, stoked to anger, that he would do so happily. This had led to a small spat between them for Grantaire felt that Enjolras should have understood the offence he had caused and Enjolras, who had been sincerely trying to do Grantaire a kindness, did not understand Grantaire's frustration. 

It had not been his finest hour; nor had it been Enjolras'. Grantaire had still, then, been getting used to the unfamiliar notion that Enjolras also had his share of insecurities. Much, much later Enjolras confessed that he had feared the choice Grantaire would make between an intangible bond with Enjolras and the pleasures of the physical world. Grantaire couldn't tell him that the choice was easy, except for their most private moments Grantaire still found it a trial to speak words of love that were not dressed up in pretension, or seasoned to sicklyness with flattery but he could prove it every day, “I am here” said every moment of chastity and “I am yours”.

Enjolras would never chain him, never chain anyone, to his side. He would not dictate, nor make demands. That was alright; Grantaire was past the point where he needed to be forced into sincerity. Irony was still his first recourse, but when it mattered he could act honestly upon his feelings. He loved Enjolras and, yes, he also appreciated his body, his beauty, for Grantaire had both eyes and good taste, but what he loved about Enjolras would always be of his character, his devotion to what was right and his love for his friends. And at least Enjolras would never see his face as he orgasmed; Grantaire was not a shy man but he had never quite rid himself of the suspicion that in the throws of passion it was quite impossible for him to retain his dignity. 

There was still part of him that occasionally whimpered; if I am less than his lover and not quite his friend what am I? That voice was crushed when Enjolras turned his stern, young face to look at him and Grantaire found himself, in the gaze of the man he loved, beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Shmoopyest thing I've ever written but I wanted some practice writing Grantaire and I chose to write him in my favorite au - the one where he got some kind of therapy - Hopefully he still comes off as convincingly Grantaire? idk i always think i write him a little too "nice".  
> This fic is also me thinking about how Grantaire never shuts up but his love language is acts of service and like open relations are a thing that can be perfectly healthy and loving for some people but I don't think it would work for Grantaire who is underneath it all a ridiculous human being and a dyed in the wool romantic in the old fashioned sense.


End file.
